1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to providing new and improved diffusion transfer process photographic film units adapted to provide, as a function of the point-to-point degree of photoexposure, by diffusion transfer processing a dye transfer image.
2. Description of Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,890 a composite photosensitive structure, particularly adapted for reflection type photographic diffusion transfer color process employment, which comprises a plurality of essential layers including, in sequence, a dimensionally stable layer preferably opaque to incident radiation; one or more silver halide emulsion layers having associated therewith a diffusion transfer process dye image-providing material; a polymeric layer adapted to receive solubilized dye image-providing material diffusing thereto; and a dimensionally stable transparent layer, may be exposed to incident actinic radiation anad processed by interposing, intermediate the silver halide emulsion layer and the reception layer, a processing composition and an opacifying agent, which may reflect incident radiation, in a quantity sufficient to mask dye image-providing material associated with the silver halide emulsion.
In a preferred embodiment, the composite photo-sensitive structure includes a rupturable container, retaining an alkaline processing composition and the opacifying agent, fixedly positioned extending transverse a leading edge of the composite structure in order to effect, upon application of compressive pressure to the container, discharge of the processing composition intermediate the opposed surfaces of the reception layer and the next adjacent silver halide emulsion.
The liquid processing composition, distributed intermediate the reception layer and the silver halide emulsion, permeates the silver halide emulsion layers of the composite photosensitive structure to initiate development of the latent images contained therein resultant from photoexposure. As a consequence of the development of the latent images, dye image-providing material associated with each of the respective silver halide emulsion layers is individually mobilized as a function of the point-to-point degree of the respective silver halide emulsion layer's photoexposure, resulting in imagewise distributions of mobile dye image-providing materials adapted to transfer, by diffusion, to the reception layer to provide the desired transfer dye image. Subsequent to substantial dye image formation in the reception layer, means associated with the composite structure are adapted to convert the pH of the film unit from a first processing pH at which dye image-providing material is diffusible as a function of the film unit's photoexposure to a second pH at which the transfer dye image exhibits increased stability, preferably a sufficient portion of the ions of an alkaline processing composition transfers, by diffusion, to a polymeric neutralizing layer to effect reduction in the alkalinity of the composite film unit from a first alkaline processing pH to the second pH at which dye image-providing material is substantially nondiffusible, and further dye image-providing material transfer is thereby substantially obviated.
The transfer dye image is viewed, as a reflection image, through the dimensionally stable transparent layer against the background provided by the opacifying agent, distributed as a component of the processing composition, intermediate the reception layer and next adjacent silver halide emulsion layer. The thus-formed opacifying stratum effectively masks residual dye image-providing material retained in association with the silver halide emulsion layer subsequent to processing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,644, the dimensionally stable layer of the film unit next adjacent the photosensitive layer or layers is disclosed to be opaque, the opacifying agent is initially disposed in an aqueous alkaline processing composition and the film unit's pH modulating means are disclosed to comprise a polymeric layer disposed intermediate the dimensionally stable transparent layer and the reception layer and adapted to reduce, subsequent to substantial dye transfer image formation, the pH of an aqueous alkaline processing composition from a first processing pH at which the dye image-forming material or materials are soluble and diffusible in the composition as a function of the photoexposure of the photosensitive silver halide layer associated therewith to a second pH at which the dye image-forming material or materials are substantially nondiffusible and, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,646, the dimensionally stable layer of the film unit next adjacent the photosensitive silver halide layer or layers is disclosed to the transparent to incident actinic radiation and, as further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,645, in such instance the opacifying agent may be initially disposed in the film unit intermediate the reception layer and next adjacent silver halide layer.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,615,421 and 3,661,585, the opacifying component of the film unit may optionally be initially disposed as a preformed processing composition permeable layer, intermediate the reception layer and next adjacent silver halide layer, in a concentration which prior to photoexposure is insufficient to prevent transmission therethrough of exposing actinic radiation and which, subsequent to processing, possesses an opacifying capacity effective to mask residual dye image-providing material retained associated with the film unit's silver halide emulsion layers, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,435, the opacifying component of the film unit may optionally be initially formed in situ, intermediate the reception layer and next adjacent silver halide layer, during photographic processing of the film unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,437, the opacifying component is disclosed to optionally comprise a light-absorbing reagent such as a dye which is present as an absorbing species at the first pH and which may be converted to a substantially non-absorbing species at the second pH, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,925; 3,573,042 and 3,576,626, opacifying and reflecting component, respectively, may be individually interposed intermediate the silver halide layer and reception layer by selective distribution from a composite or a plurality of rupturable containers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,043, the polymeric neutralizing layer is disclosed to be optionally disposed intermediate the dimensionally stable opaque layer and next adjacent essential layer, i.e., next adjacent silver halide/dye image-providing material component, to effect the designated modulation of film unit's environmental pH; U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,625 discloses the employment of particulate acid distributed within the film unit to effect the modulation of the environmental pH, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,044 discloses the employment of processing composition solvent vapor transmissive dimensionally stable layers to effect process modulation of dye transfer as a function of solvent concentration.
Where desired, the film unit may also be constructed in accordance with the disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,594,164; 3,594,165; 3,689,262; and 3,701,656, to comprise a composite photosensitive structure including a transparent dimensionally stable layer carrying a reception layer, a processing composition permeable opaque and a photosensitive silver halide layer and the film unit may include a separate dimensionally stable sheet element adapted to be superposed on the surface of the photosensitive structure opposite the dimensionally stable layer and may further include means such as a rupturable container retaining processing composition for distribution of a processing composition intermediate the sheet and photosensitive structure to effect processing. As further disclosed in certain of the last-cited patents, in structures wherein the receptor is positioned next adjacent the transparent layer or the processing composition and/or the sheet is to be separated from the remainder of the film unit subsequent to processing, the latter elements may optionally include opacifying component.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,724, the dimensionally stable layer referred to may be opaque and in which instance the photosensitive silver halide layer is positioned next adjacent the opaque support layer and the opacifying component of the film unit's processing composition permeable opaque layer will be disposed in the unit in a concentration insufficient to prevent transmission therethrough of exposing actinic radiation and which, subsequent to processing, processes an opacifying capacity effective to mask residual dye image-providing material retained associated with the silver halide layer, and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,434, the opacifying agent may be optionally formed in such film unit, in situ, during processing of the unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,209, it is disclosed that the respective selectively sensitive silver halide and dye image-providing material units of multichromatic diffusion transfer process film units may comprise a construction employing disposition of the dye image-providing material in a silver halide free layer intermediate two separate contiguous silver halide layers of uniform spectral sensitivity and a construction employing disposition of the dye image-providing material in a selectively sensitized silver halide layer in combination with a separate contiguous silver halide layer of the same spectral sensitivity positioned next adjacent the film unit support.